Hlavní Strana
Vítejte na oficiálních informačních stránkách Onderlande Wikia. Tyto webové stránky se věnují politice, geografii, historii a kultuře všech zemí na Glóbu Mečení. Momentálně zde můžete nalézt ( ) článků. Novinky * 11.2.2020: Po dvou měsících občanské války byla na jihu Alešopie jmenována nová vláda. Sever země však stále ovládá dlouhodobý autoritářský prezident Epla a jeho vláda. Morava novou vládu uznala jako první země Glóbu mečení. * 1.2.2020: Moravský císař byl přistižen, jak namísto plnění svých povinností s pistolí v ruce sexuálně obtěžuje hospodářsky užitečné prase. * 20.1.2020: Moravská vláda rozhodla o poslání zbraní Alešopijským revolucionářům. S tímto nesouhlasili zbývající Alešopijci na Moravou ovládaném pobřeží. Voxail I. tedy podepsal dekret o začátku cvičení a vyvíjení nových uniforem pro nové pořádkové jednotky. * 14.1.2020: Ve 12.00 podal Rovno Váha demisi. Rezignoval tak na svou funkci kancléře, přičemž v rámci proslovu zveřejnil informace o novém zákonu, na jehož podnět demisi podal: „Před časem jsem se de facto vzdal značné části svých pravomocí ve prospěch vámi zvolené vlády, tedy Hnutí Vší moudrosti. Vší moudrost v rámci počátku budování Nesoudismu musela učinit kroky k ujištění funkčnosti a spolehlivosti nového systému, který jsme začali společně vytvářet. Proto byl včera odhlasován nový zákon, díky kterému již nebudeme muset žít v nejistotě a nestabilitě, zákon, který zajistí, že v Pakteuropě konečně zavládne klid, mír, ekonomický růst a společenská a politická rovnováha. Představuji vám tak první část nové ústavy – Zákon o Mrhálském Rovnovážném impériu. A je mi ctí být jeho představitelem a vůdcem.“ '' Po skončení proslovu pak složil nový slib, a to k vykonávání funkce Rovnovážného imperátora Mrhálie. * 14.1.2020: Moravský vyslanec v OZN zažádal o vysvětlení odstoupení Rovno Váhy. Dále promluvil o možné nestabilitě v regionu, která by se po jeho odchodu mohla pravděpodobně šířit a tedy i řešit. * 13.1.2020: Mrhálský kancléř Rovno Váha oznámil, že ke 14. 1. 2020 rezignuje na svou funkci, a to ve prospěch nového, zatím nezveřejněného zákona, jenž vstoupí v platnost již téhož dne. Vláda by tak ztratila moc a musela by taktéž podat kompletní demisi. * 12.1.2020: Vláda Mrhálie oznámila datum konání mimořádné schůze parlamentu. Jednání má proběhnout 13. 1. 2020 v Rovnokládu. * 11.1.2020: Rovno Váha se sešel s guvernérem regionu Zbýše. Na základě setkání byla oficiálně kontaktována Morava, největší spojenec Mrhálie, aby se připravila na změny. * 11.1.2020: Petraguayská tajná služba oznámila, že byl na území Marqueránu opět spatřen Marqito Chossolini. * 9.1.2020: Rovno Váha nařídil uzavřít brány Rovnokládu pro veřejnost, protože když ho veřejnost ignoruje, tak on bude ignorovat veřejnost. Pak nařídil "Večer Ticha" na celý zbytek dne a nechal ho vynutit policií, aby měl jistotu, že nařízení nebude ignorováno. * 9.1.2020: Na severovýchodní pobřeží Mrhálie udeřila vichřice Watah. * 2.1.2020: Plovoucí Morava uznala státy Doušland, Findanlií, Kiderionskou dem. republiku a Santa Lucia. za samostatné. Neuznává však okupaci OZN na jihu země, který měla dostat právě Morava. * 1.1.2020: V Tůstepstuhevn se narodilo první dítě roku. Podle namátkové kontroly DNA se jedná o syna Chujana Pérona. „Říkal jsem si, proč je celý menší než ta jeho nudle,“ odpověděl na dotaz o původu chlapce doktor Pytel z nemocnice Na Topořce. U nemocnice se objevila Rovnovážná mírová garda. * 31.12.2019: Proběhl odložený banket diplomatů Mrhálie, Plovoucí Moravy, Hauberslávie, Ondristánu a Doušlandu v MčGlóbal's. Namísto řešení podstatných problémů však se však diplomaté přejedli a nebyli schopni řádně myslet. Diskuze tak byla přesunuta do Cramp-au-Stomach ve Wendi. Nový rok tak diplomaté oslavili společně a setkání již týž večer prohlásili za neúspěšnější setkání od dob vzniku Vesmíru. * 30.12.2019: Proběhlo setkání diplomatů Mrhálie, Plovoucí Moravy, Hauberslávie, Ondristánu, Doušlandu a Petraguaye na mrhálském křižníku V.D. Mysl, ve vodách Moravské Alešopie. (viz Setkání na V.D. Mysl) * 26.12.2019: Voxail I. nařídil stažení jednotek z Matuyie. * 26.12.2019: V Mrhálii udeřil orkán Demos. Ve středu země ho doprovázel déšť a zatopil většinu tamějších měst a vesnic. * 25.12.2019: Chujan Péron byl nalezen mrtvý před svým sídlem v Matuyii. Podle všech zjištění se zdá, že sám skočil z balkónu. Matuyie opět upadla do chaosu. * 25.12.2019: Kiderionská vláda podává demisi. Král pod nátlakem veřejnosti abdikoval. Stát definitivně přestal existovat a vlády nad územím se chopila rada pěti (Generálové z Ondristánu, Moravy, Mipeškénie, Doussufské divize a bývalé Kiderionské gardy). * 24.12.2019: Po celé Kiderioně explodovaly kanystry s nervovým plynem. Moravská vojska drsně válcují civilní i vojenské cíle tankovými prapory. * 23.12.2019: Morava zaručila, že na Vánoce nebude útočit. * 18.12.2019: Ondrejská divize Doussuf ze své ovládané provincie v Kiderioně začíná vyhánět nově nastěhované Ondrejce. * 17.12.2019: Mrhálská média začala spekulovat o úmrtí Chujana Pérona, jenž nebyl již desítky dní nikde k vidění, a to na základě „informací od speciálních zdrojů“. * 13.12.2019: Rovno Váha se setkal s delegací z regionu Vyšosárska v Západním Teenoru. Médiím pak sdělil, že je ze setkání natolik nadšený, že s městy v regionu chce započít intenzivní obchod a kulturní výměnu. Na popud parlamentu byl změněn oficiální politický název státu, a to na "Nepředpojatá vyrovnaně chaotická republika Mrhálie". Rovno Váha zároveň rozhoduje o zrušení ''Nové 23, která měla tvořit přechodnou podporu občanům, kteří nebyli zvyklí na režim bez pevného údu. * 12.12.2019: Parlament Rovnokládu po celém dni diskuze odhlasoval okamžité zrušení zákona 23, čímž opět navrátil moc do Rukou Rovno Váhy. Ten však přislíbil, že už nikdy neudělá nic proti názoru veřejnosti. * 11.12.2019: Celá jižní Kideriona je pod moravskou okupací, ze severu Kiderionu válcuje Ondristánská armáda. * 10.12.2019: Morava podpořila Alešopijské revolucionáře * 7.12.2019: Císař Voxail oznámil stažení vojsk z území Aldipeškenie. Důvodem jsou vysoké ztráty a nefunkční strategie zákopové války. Voxail chce rovněž posílit armádu v Kiderioně. * 6.12.2019: V Sun City začala Alešopijská armáda střílet do davů lidí, kteří si nemohou dovolit nový iPhone. Po ústupu dav vzal útokem prezidentský palác. Epla unikl helikoptérou na sever země a posílá do města vojáky. Vůdce povstalců na Náměstí Bohatství prohlásil: "Epla selhal ve věcech lidských, mezinárodních, válečných, mírových a prakticky všech, kterých se dotknul! Je načase vzít Alešopií do našich rukou!" '' * 6.12.2019: Císařská vojska ovládají celé jižní pobřeží Kideriony. Po několikadenním boji se dostala i za hranice Aldipeškénie. Posily ale do Aldipeškénie nedorazily. Stratégové tvrdí, že pro Moravu není výhodné v bojích pokračovat. Aldipeškenci začali dokonce uplatňovat taktiku spálené země. * 3.12.2019: Rovno Váha vystoupil na balkóně Rovnokládu před demonstranty. Po jeho proslovu (citace níže) ho lidé však vypískali a pokřikovali: „Na to už je pozdě!“ Na situaci v Dašanii však nijak nereagoval, a to ani po výzvách novinářů. „''Po nedávných událostech, které rozhýbaly kola společenské a občanské aktivity, jsem se sešel se svými poradci, abych co nejlépe reflektoval činy mé i mé vlády, které lid dal svou důvěru. Uznávám, že jsem velmi výrazně, avšak nechtěně, ačkoliv silně pochybil a některé činy dokonce přehnal způsobem nečekaným i mé osobě a duši. Rozhodl jsem se tak, že všechna podobná rozhodnutí odteď bude provádět celý parlament, a to na základě Zákona 23, tedy posledního zákona, který samostatně vydám, a to vřele a s radostí a s okamžitou platností.“ '' * 3.12.2019: Voxail I. vydal císařský dekret o Moravské nadřazenosti na dobytých územích a začal hromadně deportovat Dašanijce ze země. Uprchlíky hodlá přijmout Aldipeškenie, jejíž vůdce Pešenko tvrdě odsuzuje způsoby, kterými jsou Dašanijci deportováni ze svých domovů. Podle svědků jsou jejich domy vypalovány a vzácný majetek je kraden a odvážen do moravských muzeí. Voxail svou brutalitu hájí tím, že si po světě ostatní vůdci mohou bez mezinárodní kritiky střílet do demonstrantů, ale kritizována je vždy jen Morava. Dle politologů císař naráží na činy Rovno Váhy. * 3.12.2019: Na 500 tisíc lidí se spontánně přes noc sešlo na Náměstí Nebeského klidu v Mrhálii, kde protestovali proti Rovno Váhově nedávným krokům. Na situaci dohlíželi těžkooděnci. Mezitím Váha odsoudil obsazení Dašanie, na což Voxail I. zareagoval a ujistil Mrhálii, že obyvatelé Dašanie zůstanou nedotčeni. Váhova ignorance demonstrací způsobila zesílení protestů. Od 8.00 do 9.30 se z 500 tisícového davu stal dav téměř milionový, který z náměstí začal pochodovat přes celé Tůstepstuhevn k Rovnokládu. Policie postupně ustupovala a většina těžkooděnců i běžných policistů se přidala k davu. * 2.12.2019: Moravský císař při projevu odmítl uznat Billandsko za území Mrhálie, rovněž odsoudil Starobenský protektorát, který je dle něj výsledkem Váhova lhaní a tajnůstkaření. Na konci projevu oznámil zdrcující postup vojsk v Kiderioně, jednotky se přiblížily k Hoggyslavě. Rovněž projevil lítost nad těžkými ztrátami na stagnující aldipeškenské frontě. * 2.12.2019: Výsledky voleb v Petraguayi byly zveřejněny. Vyhrálo hnutí DIET 2019 v čele s Petrem Petronelem, získalo 60 % hlasů. * 2.12.2019: Důchodecký region Starobensko nečekaně oznamuje podpis smlouvy s Mrhálií o vzniku Protektorátu Mrhálské Starobensko, a to bez udání důvodu. Rovno Váha při tiskové konferenci uvedl, že některé své činy jen těžko bude někomu srozumitelně a zjednodušeně vysvětlovat, jelikož ne každý má na pochopení jeho moudrosti dostatečnou inteligenci. * 30.11.2019: Rovno Váha odsoudil moravské útoky v Onderlande kvůli pochybném nároku na obsazené území. V Billandu pak nechal zatknout a okamžitě přivést k soudu místní nekompetentní a zkorumpovanou předsedkyni nyní již neexistujícího městského výboru SUS (Strana usazených starců), Evu Šikanu, která město po léta zanedbávala a zneužívala ve svůj osobní prospěch. * 30.11.2019: Morava dobyla město Taryngrad, poslední Kiderionskou baštu na jižním pobřeží země. Hejtfrírijská fronta je těžce bombardována a na bojiště by měl být vyslán tým císařské stráže. * 29.11.2019: Mrhálie udělila částečnou autonomii Billandsku, a to ihned po akutní měnové reformě, která do Billandu přinesla Mrhálský Pakter. * 27.11.2019: Vylodění Moravanů proběhlo bezproblémově. Aldipeškenská Hejtfrírie drží pevnou linií těsně za hranicemi. Jsou zde silné předpoklady zákopové války, ve které Morava kvůli mentalitě svých netrpělivých vojáků naprosto selhává. * 27.11.2019: Moravská vojska udeřila na Aldipeškenskou severní Hejtfrírií. Další jednotky se vylodily na jihu Kideriony. Na východní hranici Kideriony byly ohlášeny boje mezi Kiderionci a Ondrejskou armádou. * 25.11.2019: Pepík Žaba oznámil datum voleb do petraguayského parlamentu – 1. 12. 2019 – načež s okamžitou platností rezignoval na svou funkci kvůli časové tísni a osobním důvodům. * 24.11.2019: Parlament Mrhálie odhlasoval kontroverzní zákon o nebezpečí upřímnosti politiků, který navrhl sám Rovno Váha. Zákon zakazuje politikům být nadměrně upřímní, jelikož přehnaná upřímnost vede podle Nesoudismu k neštěstí. * 23.11.2019: Dašanie, Jiřistina i Buriczinka padly pod Moravským tlakem. 5. tankový prapor generála Jažova se formuje u hraničních přechodů Aldipeškenské Hejtfrírie. * 23.11.2019: Kolem 12.00 vystoupil Rovno Váha osobně v hlavním městě uprostřed náměstí Nebeského klidu bez jakékoliv ochranky a v živém vysílání do televize poděkoval za účast při cíleně neohlášeném cvičení bombardování mononukleárními zbraněmi, načež potěšeně v návaznosti na úspěch lidu při cvičení vyhlásil okamžitý začátek budování Nesoudismu v Mrhálii. Občané, kteří byli od rána v ulicích pod dohledem policie a armády jásali a volali: „Děkujem.“ nebo „Váha jsou práva.“ Někteří však žádali Váhovo odstoupení z funkce a nové volby. * 23.11.2019: V 9.30 ráno se po celé Mrhálii rozezněly dramatizující výstražné válečné sirény, pozůstatek dob předrevolučních. Většina obyvatel se schovala do krytů a bunkrů. V 9.45 do ulic vyšly jednotky mrhálské armády v čele s ceněnou Rovnovážnou mírovou gardou a těžkou vojenskou technikou včetně nových Láskometů od společnosti Softpain. Armáda vyzvala obyvatele, aby vyšli z krytů a zůstali na ulicích. Kdo neuposlechl, byl běžnými donucovacími prostředky zadržen kvůli neuposlechnutí výzvy. * 23.11.2019: Přesně o půlnoci začaly nahlas bít všechny zvony v zemi. Bývalý prezident, Voxail Obecznysz ohlásil příchod Hoha na Moravu, který mu dal požehnání stát se císařem Moravy, která bude jednoho dne říší, kde Absinth nezapadá. Prohlásil v televizním vystoupení svou abdikaci na post prezidenta Moravy, načež se okamžitě nechal kardinály korunovat Moravským císařem. * 22.11.2019: Moravská vojska vypálila dětský uprchlický tábor u hranic Dašanie. Přeživší byli stříleni do hlavy. Moravskými zbraněmi bylo zabito dle dostupných informací 8 952 nezletilých. * 22.11.2019: Rovnoklád je obklopen statisícovým davem, který požaduje odstoupení Váhy. Namísto reakce Váhy však přišla reakce policie a později i armády, která slepou střelbou rozehnala demonstranty a s pomocí těžkooděnců je vytlačila od paláce. Ve stejnou chvíli parlament na tajném zasedání schvaluje zákon o dělbě moci mezi vládou církví. * 21.11.2019: V ranních hodinách se rozšířila zpráva o zastřelení Pérona. V odpoledních hodinách však mrhálská tajná služba zjistila, že se jedná o hoax. Mrhálie se zatím chystá na obří demonstraci před palácem Rovnoklád. * 21.11.2019: Dochází ke sjednocení dvou Ondristánů. Obecznysz v projevu říká, že je jeho zásluha na této události ta nejdůležitější. Ondristánský prezident v oficiálním dopise a v rádiovém přenosu děkuje Plovoucí Moravě za povolení otěží, které jihu dal komunistický režim podporovaný Betterchildrérií. * 21.11.2019 (10:20): Mononukleární raketa dopadla na Dašanijské pohraniční městečko Padajov u Gravity. Moravský prezidentský palác zveřejnil video jásajících občanů sledujících explozi. * 21.11.2019: Moravské jednotky tvrdě postupují ve všech oblastech. Jediné místo, kde útoky stagnují jsou hranice Dašanie, kde vojáci náhle začali ustupovat před sjednocenými silami Dašanie a Aldipeškénie. * 21.11.2019 (10:15): Morava zveřejnila video přehlídky na Velkomoravském náměstí. V závěru se všichni vojáci zastavili a otočili se směrem k odkrývání nějvětšího sousoší na Glóbu, které zobrazuje Obeczneho držícího moravskou vlajku a za ním dohromady 120 vojáků oslavujících jeho převrat. Po odkrytí sochy se za ní za jásotu statísíců lidí odpálila mononukleární raketa. Další informace Morava nepodala. * 20.11.2019: Vojska Plovoucí Moravy udeřila na třech místech zároveň. Vojáci se vylodili na území bývalé Hejtfrírie a pochodují směrem k Dašanií. Dále byly vysazeny tři tisíce parašutistů v Koloušské komuně, kde chtějí zabránit převzetí moci komunisty a překračují hranice Marqueránu, aby eliminovali Chujana Pérona. Morava se momentálně odmítá s kýmkoliv diplomaticky spojit. * 20.11.2019: Voxail Obecznysz v nečekaném vysílání v záchvatu vzteku oznamuje okamžité přerušení vztahů s Mrhálií. * 20.11.2019: Rovno Váha nečekaně vystupuje v živém televizním vysílání, a to z nedávno anektovaného Billandu nad Slevou, kde se slzami v očích přiznává, že Péron neuprchl, ale byl podmínečně propuštěn pod podmínkou, že se bude do konce života zdržovat ve vládou podporované Matuyii v Marqueránu. Přitom přiznává svůj nově zjištěný původ, upřímně všem sdělí i důvody k propuštění a Péronovy upřímné cíle o zlepšení života v Matuyii. * 20.11.2019: Lidé Matuyie demonstrují na podporu Pérona. Jeho názory a praktiky jim totiž vyhovují. Jsou na ně vlivem Chossoliniho zvyklí již léta, ačkoliv trpí chronickou sexuální touhou, jelikož je doteď nemohli provozovat. Před demonstranty vystupuje Péron a oznamuje jim, že společně vytvoří novou, čistou zemi, a to s pomocí nové armády, jejíž členem bude každý občan nad 17 let. Vzniká tak poslední ostrov perverze v Pakteuropě. Vláda Mrhálie tento krok v živém vysílání tiskové konference v Rovnokládu odsuzuje. Rovno Váha se však tiskové konference neúčastní. * 20.11.2019: Matuyiská vláda zveřejnila video s projevem svého nového vůdce – uprchlého Chujana Pérona. Mrhálská vláda zaslala rozhořčenou zprávu všem členům OZN a žádá reakci. Státy Pakteuropy však s Bigpärofy nechtějí mít nic společného a odmítají zasáhnout. * 19.11.2019: Moravský delegát v OZN varoval Mrhálií před možnou intervencí Jižní Alešopie a Moravy v případě uznání samostatnosti Matuyie. * 19.11.2019: Marqueránský region Matuyie, který byl několik měsíců podporován Mrhálií, oznámil v pozdních večerních hodinách okamžité osamostatnění se od Marqueránu. * 19.11.2019: Rovno Váha s ministry vnitra a spravedlnosti veřejně vystoupili na balkóně Rovnokládu. ''„Začnu vskutku zcela zpříma a naprosto pravdivě. Bývalý nejvyšší údce Mrhálie, diktátor a několikanásobný zločinec Chujan Péron unikl ze svého vězení z nejvyšší věže Rovnokládu do míst nám zcela neznámých a pravděpodobně i vzdálených. Aktivně po této, nám všem známé, neobyčejně nebezpečné existenci pátráme, avšak do tohoto okamžiku se nám ji nepodařilo nalézt. Další informace podáme tehdy, kdy nám to události umožní.“ * 19.11.2019: Novomoravské císařství pod záštitou Plovoucí Moravy udeřilo na Sim Lanku, jehož pohraničí si nárokuje císař Jakubis I. * 18.11.2019: Zatímco mrhálská armáda již plně anektovala celý region Billandsko, Rovno Váha ohlašuje mimořádné zasedání Sněmovny Rovnokládu na 19. 11. z blíže nespecifikovaných důvodů. * 18.11.2019: Novomoravské císařství, tedy bývalá Severní iPhonie vydala svou první konstituci, která předává moc svému prvnímu císaři, Jakubisovi I. Novomoravskému. * 17.11.2019: Plovoucí Morava dala samostatnost kolonií Severní iPhonie na dálném západě. Uznaná nová vláda bude do jednoho dne jmenována. * 16.11.2019: Petraguayské demonstrace sílí. Na pláni Špeklá se sešlo na 300 tisíc lidí, kteří vyžadují okamžitou demisi vlády a vyhlášení voleb. * 13.11.2019: Mrhálský ministr průmyslu a obchodu byl těžce zraněn při srážce jeho luxusní limuzíny se stěnou továrny na slunečnicový olej, kde měl být přítomen u hygienické kontroly. * 13.11.2019: Začínají jednání o sjednocení Ondristánů do jedné země. * 12.11.2019: Moravské jednotky se úplně stáhly z Jižního Ondristánu. * 10.11.2019: Zemřela Haubžběta II. Hauberslávská. Králem se stal vévoda ponský, Haubluk von Lentischel (Nyní Haubluk Lentischelský, král Hauberslávský) * 9.11.2019: Mrhálská armáda neočekávaně před 5. hodinou ranní vstoupila na území Důchodecké federace poblíž Billandu nad Slevou. Rovno Váha v oficiálním prohlášení později uvedl, že se rozhodl Billand z ekonomických důvodů anektovat stejně tak, jak kdysi město anektovalo zakladatele Mrhálie. Média okamžitě začala spekulovat o skutečné politické příslušnosti Rovno Váhy. Podle deníku VŽDY by tento útok mohl předznamenávat návrat ke kořenům Mrdhálského režimu. * 3.11.2019: V Petraguayi začíná demonstrace "Petromajdan", která má požadovat rozpuštění prozatímní vlády a vyhlášení voleb. * 2.11.2019: Krize v moravské Alešopií houstne, z Alešopie byl unesen vůdce odboje. Podle dostupných zdrojů bude převezen do bývalého gulagu na ostrově poblíž Lenkstrálie, který byl Moravou obsazen v roce 2001. * 1.11.2019: Moravané v okupované Alešopií zavraždili přes 8000 politických vězňů. * 30.10.2019: Morava zaútočila a anektovala Plackní ostrovy. * 27.10.2019: Proběhlo další setkání lídrů Moravy, Mrhálie, Ondristánu, Hauberslávie a Peškénie ve městě New Nacho v Peškénii. Mezi body programu patřil například autibusový obchod Mipeškénie s Mrhálií nebo kulturní výměna všech účastníků ve formě světových hudebních turné. Setkání však bylo přerušeno, když byl neznámým pachatelem přiotráven vůdce Plovoucí Moravy. Okamžitě obvinil kancléřopata Rovno Váhu, jehož se na důkaz síly pokusil přiotrávit také. Rovno Váha však jednal s pochopením, a tak namísto války vyhlásil mezinárodní den intoxikace. * 27.10.2019: Ondristán poprvé od 40.let minulého století slaví výročí vzniku země. * 13.10.2019: Probíhají první svobodné moravské volby do Moravské národní rady. Favoritem je Moravská vojensko-pozérská strana. K volbám byl připuštěn i Nový MOSOC, prezident ovšem uklidňuje veřejnost, že dle nové ústavy mají komunisté právo maximálně na 5 křesel v 547 křeslové radě. * 10.10.2019: Prezident Kundirbačov vyhlásil samostatnost Kundíráku. Na území bývalého Kundibádského svazu se utvořily tři zatím neznámé státní útvary. * 9.10.2019: Dochází k rozpadání Kundibádského svazu. Generalisimo Kundirbačov stahuje všechna vojska na obranu Kundírácké svazové republiky. Kundibagdád je pod stanným právem. Rebelové na jihu země zakládají Koloušskou komunu. * 1.8.2019: V Mipeškénií převzala moc královská rodina Milixů. * 1.8.2019: Epla dorazil zpět do Alešopie, nepřivítal jej nikdo. * 31.7.2019: Vzniká Pakteuropská komise pro mír a stabilitu v regionu. Zakládajícími členy jsou Mrhálie, Petraguay, Markirák a Helénská republika. * 31.7.2019: Dochází k rozpadu Peškénie na Aldipeškénií a Mipeškénií. Zástupci obou národů podepsali dohodu, která praví, že se země rozpadne 1.8.2019 v 00:00. Zástupci rovněž oznámili, že Peškénie splnila svou úlohu, tedy ekonomickou pojistku obou zemí, a proto jí není dále potřeba. * 31.7.2019: Mrhálie de facto uzavírá příměří s Alešopií. * 30.7.2019: V Novém Nachu pochodují monarchisté. * 25.7.2019: Helénská republika uvaluje embargo a sankce na Alešopii. * 24.7.2019: Ve věku 50 let zemřel prezident Petraguaye, Alexandr Petrošenko. * 23.7.2019: Moravské tankové prapory stojí na hranicích Alešopie s Mrhálií. * 22.7.2019: Byl spáchán neúspěšný atentát na Frederika Eplu. * 21.7.2019. Frederik Epla veřejně tvrdě odsoudil remake filmu Čičinka málem králem. Peškénie vyslala pomocí mipeškénského diplomata znepokojený dopis vládě Alešopie, ve kterém slova Eply odsoudila. Mrhálie Eplovi posílá oficiální varovný dopis, připomínající události nedávné Akademické krize. Moravský velvyslanec do Mrhálie oficiálně vyjádřil podporu Rovno Váhovi a odsoudil slova alešopijského vůdce. Petrošenko veřejně uráží Eplu a namísto filmu odsuzuje jeho existenci. * 20.7.2019: Ve vězení na prankráci v Prostějew byl popraven vůdce moravských komunistů Voxail Sewerevič. Janskajev (na obrázku č.1) * 19.7.2019: Vládní speciál odváží Janskajeva do Moravy. V Prostějew se chytá obří manifestace na podporu nacionalistů, která bude provázet soudní proces s Janskajevem, kterému jsou připisovány všechny zločiny spáchané MOSOCem v minulosti (i za vlády Jánských). * 18.7.2019: Moravská expediční družstva našla na hranici Alešopie a Marqueránu prchajícího vůdce moravských komunistů Voxaila Sewereviče Janskajeva, který se snažil uprchnout do Důchodecké Federace, kde měl slíbený azyl. * 18.7.2019: Začal soudní proces s bývalým údcem Mrhálie, Chujanem Péronem, a s jeho nejbližšími spolupracovníky. Byl obviněn z velezrady, z nerespektování Svaté 23 ani Nové 23, z nerespektování základních práv a svobod a z podvodného jednání se zákazníky JSK. * 18.7.2019: Mrhálie navázala diplomatické vztahy s Hauberslávií. Petraguay se začala zotavovat po zásahu tajfunu Depressio, armáda se již plně stáhla z Alešopie do Petraguaye, případně do iCity. Rovno Váha oficiálně propouští Frederika Eplu zpět do Alešopie pod podmínkou zisku dalšího území, zachování humanitních vědních oborů a ochrany akademických obcí těchto oborů. Mrhálie rovněž zavádí vízovou povinnost pro občany Alešopie a Marqueránu. Domek opět otevírá hranice všem okolním státům. * 17.7.2019: Petraguay a jih Alešopie zasáhl tajfun Depressio. Petrošenko stahuje většinu vojsk kvůli pomoci zpět do vlasti. V Alešopii zůstaly pouze jednotky, přesouvající se do iCity. Morava neevakuovala město iFail. Obecznysz nechává civilisty zemřít, protože je tento způsob vyklizení obyvatelstva účinnější. * 16.7.2019: V Mrhálií přistál moravský prezidentský speciál, Obeczneho odvezla opancéřovaná limuzína na prezidentský hrad Křivoklád, aby zde jednal o osudu Frederika Eply. Rovno Váha po několikahodinovém jednání odmítl vydat po diskusi Frederika Eplu do Plovoucí Moravy. Obecznysz ale nechce odejít s prázdnou a zahájil další jednání o území. Plovoucí Morava získává městečko iSuccess na jihovýchodním pobřeží Alešopie. Prezident jej neprodleně přejmenoval na iFail a oznámil, že po odsunu civilního obyvatelsta zde bude mít Morava vojenskou základnu. Morava se tímto krokem připravila o právo podílet se na určení Eplova osudu. Epla byl přinucen se zúčastnit televizního vysílání v Mrhálii, kde byl silnými argumenty nucen přiznat své pochybení a přislíbit ochranu humanitních oborů. Epla však odmítl spolupracovat a odpovídat, a tak se již rozzuřený Rovno Váha rozhodl vrátit Eplu do Alešopie. Za to si však nárokuje pohraničí Alešopie do vzdálenosti 200 km včetně města iCity, které by mělo být rozděleno mezi Mrhálii a Petraguay. * 15.7.2019, 21.50: Rovno Váha si vyžádal vydání Epla do Mrhálie kvůli výslechu a podrobení veřejné diskuzi v živém televizním vysílání. Petrošenko souhlasil. Diskuze byla naplánována na 16. 7. ve 20.00. * 15.7.2019, 21.20: Petraguayské jednotky obsadily podzemní komplex ve městě Last iHope a nalezly zde ukrytého Frederika Epla. * 15.7.2019, 19.50: Marquerán uzavírá hranice a z neznámých důvodů stahuje všechny své diplomaty zpět do vlasti. * 15.7.2019, 18.12: MZL dobyly prezidentský palác v Sun City. Velitel operace potvrdil nepřítomnost prezidenta Frederika Epla v paláci. Legie pokračují v prohledávání města. Z Prostějew vylétá prezidentské letadlo s doprovodem stíhačů směrem k Pakteuropě. * 15.7.2019, 15.00: Prezidentský palác v Sun City je pod útokem Moravských zahraničních legií (MZL) * 15.7.2019, 9.10: Mrhálie obsadila téměř celou západní Alešopii. Petraguayské jednotky se přiblížily k hlavnímu městu. Média spekulují o Eplově útěku do Marqueránu. * 14.7.2019, 21.00: Rovno Váha vyzval Frederika Epla k diskuzi o podmínkách alešopijské kapitulace. Epla však tuto výzvu ignoroval. * 14.7.2019, 18.00: Skončila přehlídka ozbrojených sil Mrhálie a Plovoucí Moravy na hranici s Alešopií. Frederik Epla reagoval otevřeným dopisem Rovno Váhovi, ve kterém se psalo: "Slabí lidé mě znechucují." * 14.7.2019, 14.40: Po dlouhodobém utajování přítomnosti Moravských zahraničních legií prezident Obecznysz oznámil, že se jeho jednotky vylodily v Mrhálií a budou v 15:00 pořádat společnou vojenskou přehlídku přímo před hraničním přechodem do Alešopie, aby demonstrovaly sílu. Spekuluje se i o dovozu mononukleárních zbraní na území Mrhálie * 14.7.2019, 13.30: Domek až do odvolání uzavřel hranice s Alešopií, Mrhálií a Petraguayí. * 14.7.2019, 12.00: Armády Mrhálie a Petraguaye překročily hranice Alešopie. Mrhálská vojska okamžitě obsadila všechny hraniční oblasti a zastihla alešopijské jednotky nepřipravené a překvapené. Došlo k obsazení radnice hraničního vědeckého města iCity, a tak i k obsazení celého města. Armáda Petraguaye obsadila hranice a pomalu postupuje k hlavnímu městu Alešopie. * 14.7.2019, 11.00: Frederik Epla prohlásil, že Rovno Váha má až příliš volného času, a tak obtěžuje sousedy. Sankce ho prý jen posílí a memy zvládne tvořit vlastní i bez Petraguaye. * 14.7.2019, 10.30: Vyjádření Martina Zvovotka, prezidenta Domkinikánské republiky, k situaci v Alešopii: „''Humanitní obory, ačkoliv jsou méně důležité pro vývoj společnosti, nemohou být utlačovány. Jsem ochotný poskytnout azyl vybraným oborům. Politicky odsuzuji tento krok, ale odmítám vojenské intervence. Vývoz memes, jakožto velmi důležité komodity, si nemůžu dovolit zastavit. Naše země je chudá na memotvůrce. Ovšem vypukne-li akademická válka, budu donucen uzavřít hranice, republika ale zůstane, pokud možno, neutrální.“'' * 14.7.2019, 8.00: Mrhálská analýza alešopijské armády ukázala, že liberální sluníčkáři z Alešopie preferují diplomatická řešení natolik, že existenci války odmítají, a tak spravují pouze minimální vojenské zálohy a nejsou schopni vojensky oponovat nikomu v Pakteuropě. V rámci této analýzy také vyšlo na povrch, že diplomatické schopnosti Frederika Epla jsou výjimečně nepoužitelné. * 14.7.2019, 6.00: Po nočních jednáních Alexandra Petrošenka s velením armády došlo ke kompromisu. Velení armády by svolilo k vojenské intervenci do Alešopie pod podmínkou, že po zdárné záchraně vědeckých kruhů, které jsou humanitně zaměřeny, se armáda z iCity návrátí zpět do Petraguaye a prezident Petrošenko vyhlásí nové volby do obou komor parlamentu a sám abdikuje. Celou zemí již delší dobou zaznívají hlasy pro ukončení formálního poslaneckého shromáždění, kterému fakticky vládne jen Petrošenko. Tohoto cíle by tak měla Petraguay dosáhnout již do konce prázdnin. * 14.7.2019, 5.30: Satelity spatřily lodě MNF (Moravské národní flotily) blížící se k pobřeží Pakteuropy. Prezident Voxail Obecznysz popřel jakoukoliv přítomnost svých jednotek v Kozím zálivu. * 14.7.2019: Zasedání krizového štábu Petraguaye nabralo zcela jiné obrátky, než se předpokládalo. Po výsměšné nótě, kterou zaslalo ministerstvo zahraničí Alešopie, se vláda Petraguaye rozhodla k obsazení hranic s Alešopií. Prezident Alexandr Petrošenko oznámil v krizovém vysílání, že je na stole možnost vojenské intervence. Vojáci Petraguaye se však proti tomuto rozhodnutí ohradili s odvoláním na kvalitu života v Alešopii. Další jednání o následných krocích byla naplánována na dopoledne 15.7.2019. Mrhálie vyhlásila výjimečný stav v regionech v alešopijském pohraničí. * 13.7.2019: Mrhálie a Petraguay uvalily tvrdé sankce na Alešopii kvůli dehonestování vědeckých osobností a podpoře radikálních politických hnutí a aktivistů. Došlo také k posílení jednotek mrhálské armády podél hranice s Alešopií a k umístění těžkého vojenského vybavení k hraničnímu městu iCity. Vzhledem ke vzniklé situaci v Alešopii se vedení Petraguaye v čele s Alexandrem Petrošenkem rozhodlo, že nemůže již nadále přehlížet útlak humanitně zaměřených vědeckých kruhů. Spolu se sankcemi, které Petraguay s Mrhálií na Alešopii uvalily, se Petrošenko rozhodl vyhlásit výjimečný stav a zahájil lodní a leteckou blokádu Alešopie. Zastaven byl veškerý vývoz memes až do odvolání. Vláda se také shodla na tom, že je nutné perzekvované vědce podporovat jak finančně, tak udělením azylu. V pozdních večerních hodinách oznámila Mrhálská vláda úplné uzavření všech hraničních přechodů do Alešopie. Alešopijský vůdce Frederik Epla na celou situaci zareagoval vyhýbáním se jasné odpovědi a odvoláváním se na slova doktora Sheldona z iUniverzity v Sun City. „Tento kdovíjak nenápadný společenský převrat a vědecky prokazatelná nevědecká nesmyslnost smyslů zbavených vladařů Alešopie mě jen utvrzuje v tom názoru, že potenciální zásah blíže nespecifikovaného rázu pro ochranu všech obyvatel a zejména Pakteuropské akademické obce je absolutně nezbytný a jeho význam natolik významný, že by neměl být opomíjen nikým, a to ani zeměmi vzdálenějšími,“ dodal k situaci sám Kancléřopat Rovno Váha. „''Od této chvíle není přístup do této země možný ani s pasem a platným vízem. O dalších krocích se jedná, ale vzhledem k vážnosti situace se dá očekávat, že na blokádu v nejbližších dnech začne dohlížet armáda. Okolo půlnoci by se měl sejít krizový štáb, který sestaví plán, jak utlačovanym vědcům zajistit samizdatové Memes. Do té doby je veškerý kontakt s Alešopií přísně zakázán pod pohrůžkou žaláře,“ ''oznámil Alexandr Petrošenko ve speciálním krizovém vysílání. * 3.7.2019: Morava, Mrhálie, Sársko, Alešopie, Ondristán, Hauberslávie a Peškénie se zúčastnily společné schůze lídrů ve městě New Nacho v Peškénii. Šlo o formální jednání o rozvoji vědy a techniky, a to zejména chemického a astronomického odvětví. Byla také odsouhlasena změna názvu místní hvězdy ze Zlunce na Absinth. * 29.5.2019: Opat Rovno Váha při veřejném vystoupení přiznal nestabilitu Mrhálie a nesoudržnost její vlády z důvodu těžkého stanovení postupů při rozhodování v nově vytvořeném režimu. Přiznal také, že bez silné vlády Mrhálie nemůže nikdy vystoupit ze dna Pakteuropy. * 28.5.2019: Proběhlo oficiální neformální setkání lídrů vlád Aldipeškénie a Mrhálie, které by mělo zlepšit vztahy mezi zeměmi. Lídři se setkali na společném obědě, kde se podávala pizza Hawaii jako symbol přátelství a spolupráce. * 21.5.2019: Plovoucí Morava se diplomaticky usmířila s Aldipeškénií. Moravské loďstvo opustilo Peškenský záliv. * 20.5.2019: Mrhálie oznámila vznik Ministerstva Správného myšlení, tedy instituce, která by měla uzákonit nejvhodnější myšlení občanů Mrhálie, a tedy zamezit i dalším pokusům o převzetí moci jednotlivci, jako byli Mathyuy Mrdhal a Chujan Péron. Tento krok absolutně odsoudily Petraguay, Alešopie a Marquerán. Naopak dostal podporu od Markiráku a Kahaldy. * 10.5.2019: Opat Rovno Váha (Mrhálie) oznámil v přímém přenosu změny ve vládě. Dojde ke zrušení 100 míst ve sněmovně Rovnokládu z celkových 200 na 100 a ke sjednocení politických stran a hnutí do dvou opozičních skupin (v tomto se všechny strany shodly). * 3.5.2019: Marquerán a Alešopie společně založily organizaci "49/50", pod vedením marqueránského vrchního kryptografa Sajferita, která by měla dohlížet na novou prestižní soutěž nazvanou "Zmatený pes", která bude oceňovat průkopníky ve vědě Pakteuropy. Proti tomu se ohradily Petraguay a Mrhálie a soutěž odsoudily jako zaujatou politickou frašku. * 1.5.2019: Alešopie bez udání důvodu uvalila sankce na Mrhálii. Později bylo zjištěno, že tak učinila kvůli cílenému prodeji syrového masa v burgerech z JSK, na což Mrhálie zareagovala umístěním svých vojenských jednotek kolem alešopijské hranice. * 26.4.2019: Vláda kancléřopata Rovno Váhy prošla hlasováním o důvěře, to však až na čtvrtý pokus kvůli chybám hlasovacího zařízení, a to s rozdílem jednoho hlasu, který dal doktor Borcyn z Univerzity Rovno Váhy, čímž rozhodl o budoucnosti Mrhálie. * 21.4.2019: Mrhálie se po více než roce rozhodla částečně otevřít hranice s Marqueránem pro osoby s předem získaným vízem. Pro Alešopii taktéž zavedla vízovou povinnost, avšak s možností zakoupit si vízum na hranicích či letištích. Pro ostatní státy Pakteuropy nadále platí pouze povinnost předložit pas. * 21.4.2019: Zdvorzhaq měl první demokratické volby. Nová vláda okamžitě změnila konstituci. Nový název země je Domkinikánská Republika. * 20.4.2019: Kancléřopat Rovno Váha zveřejnil Novou 23 kvůli zvyšující se nestabilitě v Mrhálii. * 20.4.2019: Ondristánský prezident Onduzar Vilmacht zakázal Protektorátní Stranu a Lidovou stranu mrkve. Jejich křesla obsadí poslanci strany Můj Ondristán. Ondristánské hnutí za svobodu bylo legalizováno. Předseda LSM Marek Prospišůrek označil toto jednání za státní převrat. * 20.4.2019: Morava se společně s Mrhálií postavily proti Marqueránskému rozhodnutí proplácet ze státních peněz kastrace či jiné zákroky spojené se změnou pohlaví svých občanů. Jde o první případ v historii, co se Morava a Mrhálie na něčem shodly. * 19.4.2019: Od Západního Teenoru se odtrhla provincie Markirák. * 18.4.2019: Podepsáním mírové dohody v Ginger City opouští vojska Plovoucí Moravy severní Hauberslávií. Generál Obeczny vrdí, že veškeré síly komunistických Janskajevistů byly eliminovány. * 17.4.2019: Stát Pihawaii byl anektován Ondristánem a Kiderionou. * 16.4.2019: Olgisán se opět připojil k Ondristánu kvůli slabé ekonomice. * 16.4.2019: Rozpadla se Sickletownská smlouva. V Sickletownu byla podepsána Moravsko-Ondrejská územní dohoda, která Ondristánu vrací značnou územní část Jižního Ondristánu.Hlavní město Sickletown bude rozděleno na dvě poloviny. * 15.4.2019: Mrhálie napadla Datartskou osvobozeneckou armádu na severu země, která zaútočila na město Mobeel, ve kterém se nachází muzeum pornosbírky bývalých diktátorů Pérona a Mrdhala. * 15.4.2019: Moravská vlastenecká armáda odrazila vojáky Ondristánského hnutí za svobodu z Infosie. * 14.4.2019: Pučisté převzali moc v Ondristánu. Ondristán se zřekl protekce od Země Lepšího Dítěte. * 12.4.2019: Ondristánské hnutí za svobodu úspěšně napadlo Moravskou ňadernou elektrárnu v provincií Infosie. * 7.4.2019: Janskajevisti napadli všechna místa, kde se volilo o připojení J.Ondristánu k Ondristánu. * 6.4.2019: Jižní Ondristán vyhlásil referendum o připojení k Ondristánu. Referendum neuznávají: Plovoucí Morava, Janskajevisti a Rudí Ondrové. V Jižním Ondristánu je přeskupují sjednocené síly Sickletownské smlouvy v hlavním měste Sickletown a Moravská vlastenecká armáda, která se seskupila na hranici s Olgistánem. Jihoondrejci založily Ondrogardy. * 5.4.2019: Byla potvrzena přítomnost moravské národní flotily v Peškenském moři, které patří pod správu Peškénie. * 31.3.2019: Sašenka, Důchodecká Federace a Kundibádský Svaz testují nové mononukleární zbraně. Hauberslávská královská tajná služba tvrdí, že jsou původem z Plovoucí Moravy. Tomu nahrává fakt, že právě tyto země nyní s Moravou spolupracují. * 31. 3. 2019: V Mrhálii bylo otevřeno Moudrometro. * 29.3.2019: Poradci Moravské vlastenecké armády dorazili na Sašenku. Odborníci spekulují nad možným sponzoringem války s Hauberslávií. * 29.3.2019: Hauberslávská královská armáda udeřila na janskajevistické cíle v Severní Hauberslávií. Zároveň královna Haubžběta uznala Ondrejskou invazi do Jižního Ondristánu za legitimní * 28.3.2019: Ondrejská armáda překročila hranice Jižního Ondristánu. Sedrik Odysseyský i ondrejská opozice zastávají názor, že po změně režimu již Jižní Ondristán nepatří k Moravě. Krok podpořily země jako: Mrhálie, Peškénie, Marquerán, Alešopie, Iphonová federace a Petraguay. Intervenci Ondristánu neuznávají: Plovoucí Morava, Janskajevisti (Moravští komunisté), Kundibádský Svaz, Martizrael, Důchodecká Federace a Betterchildrerie * 13.1.2019: Aldipeškénie přerušila všechny diplomatické stavy s Plovoucí Moravou v reakci na útočnou kritiku Voxaila Obeczneho * 12.1.2019: Peškenská delegace oznámila svou neúčast na summitu Hauberslávie, Dashanie, Ondristánu, Plovoucí Moravy a Peškénie z důvodu teroristických útoků v Hrajemnaplesech. Moravský prezident začal ostře kritizovat Peškenské způsoby. * 10.1.2019: Byl spáchán pokus o atentát na Obeczneho, prezidenta Plovoucí Moravy. Atentátníkem byl zastánce suverenity Iphonové Federace, ve které zuří boje mezi Iphonovými Guerillami, Janskajevisty a Moravskou vlasteneckou armádou * 15.12.2018: Voxail Obecznysz oznámil, že na Moravském souostroví a tedy v celé Plovoucí Moravě nezbyl jediný komunistický milicionář. Občanská válka se přesunuje do kolonií * 1. 6. 2018: V Mrhálii skončil Rovnovážný převrat. * 14.4.2018: Mrhálie úplně uzavřela hranice s Marqueránem. * 1.1.2018: V Plovoucí Moravě převzala moc krizová vojenská rada v čele s Voxailem Obecznym. * 12. 7. 2017: Kahalda se odtrhla od Mrhálie. * 17. 2. 2017: Plackní ostrovy se oddělily od Plovoucí Moravy. * 9. 2. 2017: Šikmá věž v Pizze byla přidána do Mezinárodního seznamu památek ONDRESCO. * 26. 1. 2017: Plovoucí Morava do příštího měsíce založí Moravský Protektorát Jižní Ondristán. * 19. 1. 2017: Peškénie udala přesné datum převodu měny na Ondro. * 17. 1. 2017: Pjůdipádie upřesnila svůj názor ohledně ananasu na pizze.